Silver Claws
by HippogriffRider77
Summary: Soon after his joining the pack, Isaac Lahey's sister returns to Beacon Hills, drawing in the attention of the pack and a socially awkward human named Stiles in the process. But everyone has secrets, including Isabella, especially when it comes to why she was away from home in the first place.
1. Back Home

The brunette pulled her bag up onto her shoulder, going as quickly down the stairs as she could to get to the bottom. Her sandals slapped against the hardwood as she reached the main floor, and she scanned the large room, only to not see any of those she was looking for, "Derek?" She called out, hoping that maybe he would still be there and could hear her. "Derek, I'm leaving, I'm already late."

There was no reply, and she sighed, "Didn't think so." She said to herself before walking to the front of the door, pulling the door open and leaving.

* * *

"You are so lucky that he isn't in here yet," Erica Reyes said to her friend as she slid into the chair across from her in the chemistry lab that morning. Isaac Lahey sat next to her, Vernon Boyd across from him, next to the newcomer.

"Yeah, I know," the girl said, sliding her bag underneath her feet after pulling her textbook out of it. She looked up, her eyes focused on Isaac. "_Someone _didn't wake me up on time."

Isaac shrugged, looking up at her, and opened the cover of his book, only to close it in the next second, "I had practice, Derek said he'd wake you up."

She narrowed her eyes at him and shot Erica a look as she recognized the smirk that was settling on the blonde's face, "Derek wasn't at the loft this morning."

Shutting his book again, Isaac leaned forward on his elbows and looked straight at her, "Yes, he was. Him and Peter were fighting about something when I left."

"They're always fighting about something," Boyd said then, shrugging.

"Yeah, well. Whatever it was, I obviously wasn't supposed to hear." The brunette said, looking from Isaac to Boyd, "They weren't anywhere when I left—"

"Are you surprised?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow, "Of course they're not going to fight around _you._"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Isaac's jealous," Erica intervened, rolling her eyes. "Because you're the Lahey with the princess privileges in the Hale household and he isn't."

Isaac groaned, "Erica."

"What?" The blonde laughed, looking between the two siblings. "We all know it's true, she's the princess in that place."

"Erica, stop." The brunette said, swallowing, "That isn't true."

Erica rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, "Whatever you say, Isa."

The brunette looked towards her brother, trying to make eye contact, and once she had it she shook her head, mouthing, "Sorry." He shrugged and shook his head in return, looking down at the table.

Just then, someone stumbled into the classroom, nearly falling over as he walked in. Erica stifled a laugh at the sight, and the brunette looked up at the guy across the room, obviously trying to redeem himself by pretending to be cool as he walked to the open spot across from someone she recognized as Scott McCall. "Erica," she said quietly, nodding towards the boys once she had the blonde's attention. "Who is that?"

Isaac tensed, the motion barely visible, but the other three at the table caught it, and Erica cocked an eyebrow and raised her shoulder, not managing to keep from smirking. "Stiles."

"Who's Stiles?" the other girl asked quietly, leaning forwards onto the table.

"Scott's human." Erica told her, amusement evident on her face.

Isaac tightened his grip on the side of the table, but looked up towards his sister, "Can we not talk about this, please?"

"Oh," Erica said, leaning on the table. "Isaac-Bear's uncomfortable." She whispered, stifling a laugh.

"Erica." Boyd said, shaking his head, "Knock it off."

"She asked!"

"Look at Isaac."

Both girls turned to look at Isaac, and immediately Erica's amusement faded away. Isaac's eyes began to glow yellow, and he kept his head down towards the table. Erica glanced at Boyd, who was looking worriedly between the Lahey siblings. The brunette swallowed and leaned over the table, grabbing hold of the part of Isaac's forearm that still rested on the table.

"Isaac," she said quietly, looking up at Erica. The blonde nodded and stood up, and the two quickly switched seats. Having an easier grip on him now, she put her hand on his shoulder and started rubbing his back to get him to calm down. "Isaac, breathe."

Isaac kept his head down, heaving deep breaths in and out. "Get back." He said, the growl hidden in his throat, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Isaac." She said again, leaning her head down close to the table, trying to see her brother's face. "Isaac, look at me, you're not going to hurt me. Isaac, breathe, okay? Like Derek taught you, come on."

Shaking his head, Isaac didn't look up, and Erica groaned then. The brunette looked up at her, and then followed her gaze towards the front of the room, where their biology teacher had just walked in.

"Damn it," she said quietly, looking back at her brother. "Isaac, you can do this, come on."

"Mr. Lahey," their teacher said, and reluctantly, she looked up to face him for her brother. "Is there a problem?"

Swallowing, Isabella looked between her brother and the teacher, before taking a deep breath. "He's not feeling well," she told him. "I think he needs to go to the nurse."

The teacher looked between Isabella and Isaac, before nodding, "Be quick."

Isabella nodded, "Yes, sir." She told him, before taking hold of Isaac's arm as carefully she could, "Come on, Isaac." She said, pulling him to his feet and leading him out of the classroom.

Once in the hallway, Isaac pulled out of her grip and kept his head down, stumbling into the lockers. "Is, go back." He moaned, before collapsing onto the ground, putting his head into his hands. "Go back before I hurt you."

"No." She told him, keeping her distance. "I'm staying here."

A door burst open behind her, and she jumped, turning around. A million different excuses began to run through her mind, things she could say to keep the both of them out of trouble, but just as soon as she opened her mouth to spout one, she let out a sigh of relief as she realized it wasn't a teacher, "Scott." She said.

Scott nodded at her, "Hey." And he walked past her to Isaac, kneeling next to him, "What's up, Isaac?"

"_What's up, Isaac?_" Isabella asked, pushing her hair behind her ear and crossing her arms. "Really?"

"Distracting him from the anger is a way to get it to go away," Scott said, looking up at her. "It's something me and Stiles figured out a few weeks ago, I've been meaning to tell Derek."

Isaac growled again, and Isabella ran a hand over her face, before reluctantly taking a few steps forward to be standing next to Scott. She got onto the floor next to him and looked carefully at her brother, "It might be a good idea not to mention your friend right now." She said quietly.

"What? Why?" Scott looked over at her, before back at Isaac.

"Erica was…being Erica, and she mentioned him, and then…" Isabella nodded towards her brother, "This happened."

"Isaac, c'mon, you can do this." Scott said, "You can control it, just focus on something else."

"I'm _trying,_" Isaac snapped, looking up at Scott, his eyes no longer glowing.

"Isaac." Isabella leaned forward, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Isaac, you're okay." She said quietly, "The wolf isn't out anymore, you're okay."

Shaking slightly, Isaac looked up at Scott, and then at his sister, "How did I do that?"

Isabella looked at Scott, who shook his head, "I don't know, man. But you did."

"You're okay," Isabella quietly said again. "You did it."

Isaac sighed and slumped forward.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

Isaac ran a hand over the back of his neck and took a deep breath, and Isabella looked from her brother to Scott, "I think I'm going to take him home." She said. "Back to the loft."

"Isa, I'm fine." Isaac said, looking up at his sister.

"It was a close call," she told him, before looking back at Scott. "Derek's put this rule into effect, if any of them have a close call I'm supposed to take them back to the loft."

"It was not a close ca—"

"You lost control. It's the same thing."

"Do you really want to deal with Peter and Derek all day, Is?"

Isabella raised an eyebrow at her brother, and he sighed and leaned his head back against the locker. "Never mind."

Scott looked between the two of them, and then nodded, "Yeah, take him home." He said, "I'll stop by later to regroup."

Isabella nodded, and helped her brother to her feet.

* * *

"So who was that girl earlier?" Stiles asked, leaning against his locker.

"What girl?" Scott pulled his locker open, barely glancing at Stiles while he dumped his homework into his locker.

"What do you mean _what girl? _The girl that left with Isaac this morning."

Scott laughed and closed his locker, leaning against it, "You don't know who Isabella is?"

"Isabella? That's her name, Isabella?" Stiles asked, "Wait, how do _you _know who she is?"

"She's Isaac's sister." Scott told him, grabbing his lacrosse stick, "She's ten months younger, I think. She's been living at the loft with the others for a few weeks now."

"Isaac's got a…okay, well where was she before?"

Scott started walking towards the locker room, and Stiles followed. "I don't know the whole story."

"Well, is she a wolf like the rest of you?"

"Not yet." Scott told him, pushing the locker room door open. "Why are you so curious about her?"

"What do you mean, _not yet_? Does she want the bite?"

"I don't know, Stiles."

"Scott, you do not tell me that the hot new girl is Isaac's sister and then nothing else about her!" Stiles said quietly, pulling his gym locker open to dump his lacrosse equipment.

Scott laughed at his best friend and put his lacrosse equipment into his own locker before closing it and moving back towards the door, "Well, I'm heading to the loft, Stiles, if you want to—"

"Yes!" Stiles cut him off, nearly dropping his bag onto the floor before regaining himself, "I mean, yeah, I think I've got time."


	2. It Was a Coyote

"You should've stayed at school," Derek said, pacing in front of the couch in his loft.

"Isn't this whole lecture thing getting a little old?" Erica asked, leaning back into the cushions. "You've been at it for…what? Three hours now? How much else is there to say?"

"Erica." Boyd said, leaning his head on the back of the couch, "Come on."

"No, really. What else is he going to say? So he's pissed that I left when Isabella and Isaac did, what's he going to do? Throw me out?"

"Erica." Boyd groaned, "Stop."

"Why don't all of you stop?" Isabella snapped, walking halfway down the stairs and leaning against the railing. "I get that you're upset that Erica ditched, Derek, but she helped me get Isaac back, and she's right. You've been grilling into her for hours, when really, she left because of me, so if you've got a problem…"

Derek looked up towards Isabella, and then back at Erica. His arms fell to his sides and he sighed, "Fine."

Erica turned her head and looked up at the stairs, grinning at Isabella, "Thanks, Isa."

Isabella rolled her eyes and walked downstairs, "Yeah, yeah. Derek, I need to talk to you about—"

"No." Derek turned to face her, his arms crossing again.

Her eyes widened and she matched his stance, standing up straight and nearly meeting his height. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I've told you before and I'll say it again. You're not getting the bite, Bella."

Isabella tilted her head and mustered up the biggest puppy-eyes she could manage. "Derek…"

"No," Derek shook his head. "No, don't do that."

"But I need the bite, Derek."

"Give me one good reason."

"You know why."

Erica looked over at Boyd in shock at the tone her voice took, and Derek sighed, dropping his arms once again. Isabella straightened again, and stared Derek straight in the eyes. "You know why." She said again, quieter that time, her voice still as hard as it had been.

Derek took a deep breath, and quickly managed to regain his composure. "We aren't talking about this again, Bella. I'm sorry." He said, walking past her to go up the stairs.

"No, you're not!" She yelled, turning around to face him, feeling a sense of accomplishment flood through her when she saw that he'd stopped walking. "You never are! You _love_ keeping me like this, the defenseless little human in the pack full of werewolves, the poor little orphaned girl with the wolfed-out older brother! Like I'm some precious little baby that can't ever make her own decisions!"

"Woah." A new voice said, and Isabella bit down hard on the inside of her cheek as she turned to face the newcomers in the loft; Scott and Stiles. "Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

Isabella scoffed, not noticing the look she was getting from Stiles. "Why don't you ask your alpha, Scott, since clearly I am not allowed to have any say at all." She said, before pushing past Derek to go upstairs.

Derek exhaled loudly and looked down at the stair he was standing on before getting down, "You here for a reason, Scott?"

"Should I not be here?" Scott asked, walking further into the loft, Stiles behind him.

"If you couldn't tell, we were in the middle of something."

"Yeah," Erica rolled her eyes, standing up. "And by that, dear Derek means that he and Isabella were just finishing up another one of their infamous 'Hale vs. Princess' fights for the ages."

"Erica." Derek snapped at the same time Stiles and Scott asked, "What?"

"Oh, you know the ones, Scott. You've only walked in on about six of them by now; Derek here won't grace the princess with the werewolf bite, and now she isn't a very happy royal." Erica said, standing up.

"You don't ever stop talking, do you?" Derek asked, turning his attention towards Erica.

The blonde tilted her head and laughed, before looking towards Stiles. "She's upstairs. Tread carefully."

Scott gave Stiles a look, and Stiles looked from his best friend's confused face, to Derek's tired and angry expression, to Erica's amused one, "What?"

Erica rolled her eyes again, "Isabella. The real reason you tagged along this time? I'm actually kind of surprised that nobody else picked up on the change in your heartbeat when you saw her…although really, you probably did get lucky. Who knows what Isaac would have done if he was awake to—"

"Erica, that's enough." Derek said, using his alpha voice, and Erica shrank back towards the windows that lined the walls.

Stiles continued to look confused, and Scott sighed, looking back at Derek. "Did you have to do that?"

"It's been a long day, Scott. Either you have a real reason for being here, or you take Stiles, and you go home." Derek said, looking between both boys.

"I told Isa that I'd come over to—"

"Don't lie, Scott," Isabella said, and Derek turned to see that she had come back down the stairs and was leaning against the railing. "I mean, yeah. You said that, but we both know that isn't the only reason that you came here."

"What's she talking about, Scott?" Derek asked, turning back around.

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but Stiles cut him to it, "We think there's another body out there. In the woods."

Derek opened his mouth, ready to respond, but Isabella beat him to it. "He already knows." She told him, turning her body so that only one side leaned against the railing. "He showed up after we did this morning, covered in blood. Man, was that a sight."

"Isabella." Derek said, his alpha authority edging his tone.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette dropped down to sit on the stairs underneath of her, peering at Derek from underneath the railing. "_Okay, _Derek."

Stiles looked in confusion between the two, and Scott sighed, focusing on Derek. "Can you keep from jumping down their throats for five seconds?"

From where she was sitting, Isabella could see Derek tense, and she could feel the seconds drag by until he seemed to relax again. She watched him closely until she was sure that he was completely calm, and it was only then that she noticed he hid it as he took a deep breath before speaking again. "She's right." He told Scott, and those two words caught Isabella by surprise where she was sitting, her eyebrows shooting up. "I found it earlier. It wasn't a werewolf, Scott, just an unfortunate hiker that got caught by a coyote in the woods last night."

Stiles' shoulders slumped slightly at the news, a gesture that caused Isabella to raise an eyebrow in curiosity before Scott's voice drew her attention to what he was saying. "How do you know it was a coyote?"

"Those types of injuries don't always mean that there's another werewolf, Scott."

"What injuries?" Isabella asked then, the words leaving her mouth just as the same words left Stiles. Her eyes met his for a brief second as she stood up, and she walked down to the bottom step, leaning against the banister, looking at Derek.

Derek turned his attention from Scott to Isabella, and again she noticed tension disappear from his demeanor. "Claw marks." He explained, and a brief gesture caused Isabella to look down and see that he'd let the claws of his right hand protrude, raising them so they were close to her face, but not close enough to risk scratching her. She felt her eyes widen in shock, and she tried her best to avoid the awe she suddenly felt to hear what he said next. "Wolf claws aren't like coyotes, and the body I found this morning was raked with claw marks. Just not ours."

His claws shot back into his hand then, so fast that Isabella nearly jumped, pulling her eyes back up towards Derek's. Seeing the look in his eyes, something clicked inside of her head. "That's why you keep saying that-"

A different look crossed his features then, and Isabella knew better than to push him any further; she shut her mouth quickly and took a slight step backwards, not noticing the look that she was receiving from the other human in the room.

"You're sure it was a coyote?" Scott asked, still focused on what he'd gone there for, not noticing that anything had just happened.

Isabella noticed Derek tense again, and her eyes flitted between him and Scott until he answered, when her eyes went back to being glued on him. "Drop it, Scott. It was a coyote, it happens all the times, especially in the woods in California. Just because it happened in Beacon Hills doesn't mean it was some new wolf in town. And even-" his head snapped towards the stairs behind Isabella, catching her off guard momentarily before she recovered. Derek groaned and looked back towards Scott and Stiles. "You should get going."

Both Scott and Stiles opened their mouths to protest, no doubt for different reasons, when Erica snapped up from where she'd been leaning quietly in the corner, pushing them both towards the door that Isabella was quick to notice Boyd had pulled open, his eyes glued on the stairs just as Derek's had been.

"Well, this has been fun." Erica said, and Isabella could practically hear the smirk in her voice as she watched her friend push the boys out of the front door. "Let's not do it again anytime soon. See you at school."

The door closed, and Isabella rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Well, that was rude."

"Derek let his pups be rude?" a new voice said from behind her, and Isabella turned to see Peter walking down the stairs, amusing etched onto his face. "Who would have ever guessed."

Peter stopped at the foot of the stairs, smirking at the glare he got from Derek before turning to Isabella, when he grinned. "Maybe we need to get them a trainer."

Isabella could hear Derek groan behind her, and she bit down on the inside of her lip to resist the urge to laugh. "You're terrible." She said, failing to keep the laugh out of her voice as she looked up at Peter.

Peter shrugged. "I've been called worse."

"Yeah, like _murderer, psychotic, sociopathic_-"

"Oh, come on, Derek." Peter rolled his eyes. "Be original."

Isabella stepped back to have a better look at the both of them, and she could see Derek opened his mouth to retaliate. "Okay." She said, cutting him off before he could start speaking. "We get it. Derek hates Uncle Peter, and Uncle Peter likes winding him up. Derek also likes denying me the only thing that I've asked for since coming back, and again, Uncle Peter likes winding him up. Derek likes throwing out the one friend I've made since starting school here, and he likes to have Erica get rid of him before Uncle Peter can realize that he's here. Uncle Peter likes to state the obvious about Derek, and Derek likes to let it get to him. Should I go on?"

Peter raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and looking from Isabella to Derek, who sighed and shook his head.

"Coyotes, Derek? Really? Is that the new cover story?" Peter asked, sitting on the stair underneath him.

Derek crossed his arms and looked at his uncle in a way that made Isabella uneasy to see. "Neither of them need to know what's going on right now." He said. "And neither does the rest of my pack. Not yet."

Isabella, quick to pick up the insinuation, raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked from Derek to Peter. "What's he talking about?" She demanded, her finger pointing towards Derek as she looked towards Peter for an answer. "What's he hiding from Scott?"

"Isabella." Derek said, warning in his tone, and she waved him off, crossing her arms again, keeping her eyes on Peter. Shrugging, Peter looked towards Derek, amusement once again evident on his face. "Yes, Derek. What _are _you hiding from Scott?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, continuing to glare at Peter. After many minutes of tense silence that filled the loft as quickly as it had come, Isabella stepped towards Peter and sat next to his feet on the cold ground. "Uncle Peter." She said, looking up at him. He didn't look at her, and she repeated his name again, waiting until he looked down at her to continue. "What is going on?"

She could see Peter's hard gaze softening then, and she looked towards Derek again, only to quickly avert her eyes as she saw the same hate in his eyes that was still directed at Peter.

"Oh, fine." Peter said, standing up again, and Isabella slid backwards to be against the wall and out of his way. "There's an alpha pack in town, kids." He said, looking from Erica and Boyd, to Isabella, and then to his nephew. "And just like everything else, I'm _sure _Derek's got it all under control."


	3. Cold Pizza or Bad Movies

The setting sun left streaks of orange and red and pink across the blue sky, leaving the sky to look as if it was on fire while the sun sank lower and lower into the horizon. Isabella tilted her head to one side, feeling her dark hair tickling her shoulder as she leaned against the concrete wall outside of the Hale loft to watch the sunset. A warm breeze passed and she shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew that when the sun had completely fallen behind the horizon and the full moon rose that she would have to go back into the loft, but she was dreading the minute when that would finally happen. Full moon nights meant that she would be alone until two a.m. at the latest, waiting until her brother and the others came home safe and sound. She didn't think she would be able to sleep, or eat, or really do anything other than sit and watch the moon through the window until her family came home.

Opening her eyes as the breeze settled, Isabella sighed as she watched the sun sink behind the trees until she could no longer see it. Turning around, she pulled the loft door open and stepped inside, making sure that it was latched shut behind her. Just as the lock clicked, Isabella's phone dinged, and she sighed, reading the message from Derek that filled her screen. _Make sure you're inside. _Rolling her eyes, Isabella typed out a quick response: _I know, Derek. Please don't tell me you need photographic proof again. _Pressing send, she locked her phone and tossed it at the couch, letting it fall onto the fading cushions with a soft _thud. _

Walking towards the stairs, Isabella let her fingertips trail the cool railing as she went up and into the bedroom she shared with Erica, which was across from the room that her brother and Boyd shared. Pulling at the low hanging chain that swung from the ceiling, she lit the room from an old light-bulb that was twisted into a socket in the middle of the room. She then walked to the old dresser that stood in the corner and pulled the second drawer open, pulling out her favorite pair of tattered grey sweatpants and one of Isaac's oversized hoodies that she'd stolen, peeling her jeans and tank top off and replacing them with her sweats. She pulled her dark hair up with her hands into a low hanging ponytail that left the front strands of her hair hanging around her face. Sighing, Isabella picked up her school clothes that tossed them onto the floor in the hallway outside of her door, knowing that Isaac would grab them when he did laundry. Stepping back into the room, she went back to the dresser and picked up her tattered copy of the fourth _Harry Potter _book, that she had read enough for the spine to have aged, and she began to retreat back downstairs, preparing to sit near the big window near the stairs.

Dropping her book onto the table near the window and flipping on a nearby lamp as she passed, Isabella walked to the kitchen, and pulled out a bottle of water and a box of day-old cold pizza, preparing for her long night in alone. Not bothering to heat her food up, she carried her bottle and the pizza box back to the table, dropping into a chair closest to the window and pulling the box open.

Just as she was about to begin shamelessly shoving her face, she heard something that sounded like a knock on the loft door, and she froze mid-bite. Swallowing, she looked towards the door, biting the inside of her cheek and pulling her eyebrows together. She wondered for a fleeting second if Peter had forgotten how to work the other side of the lock, only to quickly dismiss that thought - he'd have just called through the door for her to open up. But, instead of Peter's voice calling through the door, another did. "I know someone's in there, open up!"

Recognizing the voice, Isabella dropped the remainder of her slice of pizza back into the box. Sliding her tongue over her teeth, she stood up and walked across the loft to the door, undoing the deadbolt and pulling the door open enough to peek out at the scrawny boy that stood on the other side, a plastic bag hanging from his wrist and a pizza box in his hands, the smell of pepperoni and cheese blowing it's way into the loft. "Hey!" He said, raising a hand to wave when he saw her, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

Pushing the door open and leaning her body against the door frame, Isabella looked out at him, trying to keep the confusion off of her face. "What're you doing here, Stiles?"

"It's a full moon," was his answer, and Isabella tilted her chin up slightly before dropping it back down, her eyebrows knitting themselves together again. "Yes, it is." She told him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Scott told me that you don't go out with them on full moons, so I figured I'd come keep you company while they're all...you know." He said, raising a hand and twisting his fingers forward to imitate claws, while trying to make what Isabella could only assume was his version of a werewolf face.

Nodding, Isabella pushed the door open and stepped back, signaling for him to come in. "My brother doesn't _let_ me go, not that I don't want to." She said, waiting until he'd stepped inside to pull the door closed and seal the lock again. "Not that Derek would let me go even if Isaac _would._" Isabella rolled her eyes, "Long story."

"Ah, right." Stiles nodded, though Isabella could tell he didn't fully understand what he was talking about. "Well, I brought pizza. And soda, because anything other than sugar and carbonation with pizza is against the law - is that pizza?" He asked, pointing to the open box that sat on the table on the other side of the room. Isabella shook her head and walked away from him, closing the old box and taking it back into the kitchen. "It's old," She called. "Derek doesn't believe in fresh pizza if there's still some in here." She explained, walking back into the other room. "What's in the bag?" She asked, nodding towards the plastic that still hung from his wrist.

Looking down towards the bag like he'd just remembered it was there, Stiles nearly dropped the pizza box as he swung it off of his wrist. "Oh! Junk food and Scott's really terrible ideas of decent movies."

Isabella laughed and took the pizza from him, worried he'd drop it and waste a perfectly good pizza. "Right. You didn't have to do this, you know, I would have been perfectly happy with the pizza that's been here since Tuesday and a book I've read a million times that I'll probably finish again by the time that they come back."

"It's better than spending all night with my dad," Stiles said, pulling the bag open and rifling through it, giving Isabella a minute to wonder how he'd managed to fit as much as he did into it. "Besides, I obviously needed to save you from your tragically boring night of cold pizza." He pulled out two bottles of Pepsi and three movies that Isabella fought not to laugh at as she saw the titles. Seeing her face, Stiles shrugged, "I told you, he's got bad taste."

"He hides it so well." Isabella said, grabbing the movies from him and stepping back to the table, putting the pizza down so that she could flip through the movies. "It's actually impressive how embarrassing this is to see." She cringed as she held up the third one, flipping the front of it towards Stiles. "Really?"

Stiles looked at it and rolled his eyes, stepping forward to drop the rest of the bag onto the table. "Sorry, I wasn't allowed to switch any of those out for better choices. He practically forced me out of his house before I could even look at them, and trying to explain where I was going to my dad if I'd gone home probably would've been a bad idea."

"Oh, I could think of plenty of commentary to make for any of these that would probably be more interesting than they would be otherwise, so it's fine." She told him, dropping the movies onto the pizza box. Stiles laughed and looked behind him, in search of a TV. Seeing him nearly twist himself in half to look behind him, Isabella realized what he was doing. "There isn't one down here."

"Wha - How can you people survive without a TV?"

"None of us are here enough to need one." Isabella explained. "Isaac and Boyd have one upstairs, but that's only because Isaac complained for three weeks about how much he wanted to prove to Boyd that he was better at some video game than he was, and Peter finally caved and got one just to get him to shut up." She picked up the pizza box and nodded towards the stairs. "C'mon, we've got like six hours until any of them will be back."

* * *

"Five more minutes, Isaac." Isabella mumbled, shrugging off the hand on her shoulder that was trying to shake her awake. She couldn't see light outside of the window yet, so Isabella refused to give in and wake up.

The shaking continued, and Isabella groaned, rolling off of her side and onto her back. She opened her eyes, expecting to see her brother's blue eyes on her, only to see eyes nearly as dark as hers staring down at her, stress evident in them. Waking up nearly immediately, Isabella shot up, causing Stiles to stumble backwards and have to regain himself before he fell off of Isaac's bed.

"Why-You-Did we-Wha-" Isabella stuttered, immediately looking to make sure that both she and Stiles were fully clothed. Sighing internally as the memories of watching bad movies and eating pizza came back to her, Isabella bit the inside of her lip and winced, "Sorry." She said, moving backwards to sit closer to the head of the bed to give him more room to keep from falling. "I thought you would have left. I mean, I-I didn't mean to even fall asleep, so that probably made me sound like an asshole, but-wait, where are-"

"You were only out for an hour." Stiles told her, rubbing a spot on the back of his head that he'd hit on his downfall. "It's midnight. I went downstairs to grab the cheese puffs I forgot and I came back up and you were asleep, and it felt kind of creepy to stay up here with you while you were sleeping, so I went downstairs, and-now we're both blabbering, aren't we? Wow. Awkward. Okay. Sorry." He took a deep breath, and Isabella stared at him, trying to catch up with whatever was going on. "Uh...right! Okay. Your phone started to light up about twenty minutes ago, and then it started to go crazy, and it all of these messages started to show up, and-here." Stiles stopped talking and held her phone out to her, reminding her that he'd thrown it onto the couch when she'd come in earlier.

Scrolling through her messages, all of which said similar things: _Don't leave the loft. Isabella, answer me. Are you asleep? Bella, DO NOT leave the loft. If you're awake, you need to call me now. BELLA. _Pulling out of her messages from Derek and Isaac, Isabella noticed a new message from Scott. Pulling her eyebrows together in confusion, she glanced up at Stiles before reading what was sent to her. She felt the blood drain out of her face, and she dropped her phone onto her brother's bed.

"What?" Stiles asked, only to get no answer. He picked up her phone and read what was still on the screen, immediately understanding what was wrong: _Derek called. Boyd and Erica got out, we're trying to find them. He doesn't want you guys leaving the loft until they're back. _


End file.
